Hijos, novias y otras pesadillas
by Evil Targaryen
Summary: Escenas SwanQueen, algo AU, situadas en un futuro no muy lejano. Mi primer fic de esta pareja.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinceramente, no tengo ni pajolera idea de dónde ha salido esta historia, aunque supongo que el horrible día que llevo (examen horrorosamente complicado que voy a suspender incluido) tiene algo que ver. ¿Y qué mejor manera de desahogarse que escribir sobre estas dos preciosidades? xD**

**Aquellos que sigan "Álter ego", lo siento mucho. Las musas se han ido de vacaciones y creo que voy a replantearme la continuación que tenía pensada.**

**OuaT no pertenece (ya quisiera yo, ya...) :(**

**Dedicado a mi sis' Bea (que está más loca que una cabra), a mi mommy Helena, a Lledo y a todas mis Angry Evil Regals, que siempre me sacan una sonrisa ;-***

* * *

Regina se despertó sobresaltada y se incorporó involuntariamente. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Se llevó una mano al pecho intentando tranquilizarse y respiró profundo.

- ¿Regina? - la figura acostada a su lado se revolvió entre las sábanas medio adormilada.

- No pasa nada. Vuelve a dormir – contestó la morena.

El reloj aún marcaba las 4 am. y sabía que a su pareja no le gustaba desvelarse de madrugada. Al menos no si no era para... en fin.

- No pasa nada es sinónimo de que pasan muchas cosas – oyó replicar sin embargo. Puso los ojos en blanco ante la ambigua respuesta y bajó la mirada. Unos ojos azules (¿o eran verdes?) le devolvieron el gesto -. ¿Era una pesadilla?

- Sí – aceptó a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada mentirle.

- ¿Me la cuentas?

Regina suspiró. Y luego ella era la terca de la relación.

- Pues... soñé que tú no eras mi alma gemela.

- ¿Y quién era entonces?

- Robin Hood.

La carcajada sonó por todo el cuarto, llegando a las paredes y llenando las esquinas. Emma hundió la cara en la almohada para ahogar el sonido pero de poco sirvió.

- ¡No te rías! - se quejó tumbándose de nuevo, esta vez de lado -. Fue espantoso.

Emma la ignoró por completo.

- Jajajajaja Robin... jajajaja Hood... jajajaja Sí, claro, y el mío es Hook, no te fastidia JAJAJAJA.

- Hook está perfectamente con Tinkerbell – masculló Regina haciendo una mueca. El pirata nunca había sido santo de su devoción.

Emma se secó las lágrimas de risa y acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos, haciendo que Regina se acurrucara en su cuello. Estaba a punto de decir algo (que una disculpa seguro que no era) cuando oyeron un ruido en la planta inferior. Se quedaron estáticas y agudizaron el oído. Unos pasos amortiguados sonaron por las escaleras y luego el pasillo, hasta perderse en la puerta de... la habitación de Henry.

- Eso... ¿ese era...? - balbuceó la morena intentando procesar lo obvio.

Emma relajó los hombros y habló con voz suave y pausada.

- Sí, Regina, Henry se escapa de casa por las noches. Desde hace un par de meses más o menos.

Lo siguiente que supo la rubia es que un puño había impactado contra su hombro.

- ¡Au! ¿Porqué haces eso?

- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

- ¡No me preguntaste!

- ¿Cómo iba a preguntarte si no sabía nada?

- Venga, no es para tanto.

- ¿No es para tanto? ¡Puede pasarle cualquier cosa!

- Tiene 17 años, es normal que salga a divertirse con sus amigos. Y amigas – añadió Emma con una sonrisa.

Regina ignoró el último comentario. Aún no estaba preparada para ver a su "pequeño" como un hombre hecho y derecho.

- Eso no significa que tenga que hacerlo a escondidas, ¿o sí?

- ¿Tú le decías a tu madre adónde ibas a su edad?

- Era diferente – replicó Regina. Imágenes de sus citas a escondidas con Daniel vinieron a su mente. Había pasado tanto desde aquello... Entonces se le ocurrió lo peor -. ¿Crees que se está viendo con alguna chica?

- No me extrañaría.

- ¡Emma!

- ¡¿Qué?! Sólo digo lo que hay. Es lo más probable.

- ¿Deberíamos hablar con él?

- ¿Otra vez? Ya le dimos la charla del sexo y la responsabilidad hace años, la cual por cierto fue más que incómoda – Regina rió ante el recuerdo. Emma había estado más nerviosa incluso que cuando le dijeron que estaban juntas -. Es un buen chico, no va a meterse en problemas.

- Sí, tienes razón.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, medio abrazadas y con las piernas entrelazadas, cada una pensando en sus cosas. Es decir, Regina en argumentos para hablar otra vez con su hijo sin parecer una madre pesada y Emma en que era domingo y dentro de unas horas comería tortitas para desayunar.

- ¿Quién crees que es? - inquirió la morena volviendo al tema.

- ¿Quieres que juguemos a adivinar?

- Se me ha quitado el sueño.

- Valep – aceptó la rubia. A ella se le ocurrían otras muchas actividades que podían hacer en vez de dormir, pero no eran muchos los momentos en los que Regina hacía cosas un tanto absurdas y tenía que aprovechar.

- Empieza tú – ah, eso ya era más del estilo de la alcaldesa.

- Mmm... ¿Gretel?

- No, ella siempre está con su hermano.

- ¿Wendy?

- Más de lo mismo.

- ¿Grace? No, espera, ¡ya sé! Seguro que es Dorothy.

- ¿La del tornado? - Regina frunció el ceño.

- Sí. ¿No te cae bien o qué?

- Estuvo a punto de destrozar media ciudad con su casa voladora, y luego no dejaba de quejarse porque no estaba en Kansas. Digamos que no es mi persona favorita.

Emma rió. La muchacha había llegado a Storybrooke dos años atrás y la verdad es que muy simpática no era, todo el tiempo con esa cara de asustada.

- Yo aún sigo pensando que fue cosa de Lena.

Lena era la hija de Belle y el señor Gold, y "casualmente" había nacido el mismo día que Dorothy decidió aparcar su casa en medio del pueblo. Y Emma Swan había dejado de creer en las coincidencias.

- Hablando de ella, ¿ya has pensado qué le vamos a regalar en su cumpleaños la semana que viene? - quiso saber Regina.

- ¿Porqué tengo que pensarlo yo? - la rubia fingió un puchero. No le atraía nada ir de compras para bebés y quizás poner los ojos de Bambi le ayudaba a escabullirse. Que por cierto aún no había encontrado al maldito ciervo y eso que lo había estado buscando por el bosque cuando no tenía nada más que hacer.

- Porque yo soy la que se encarga de comprar siempre los regalos de Neal.

- Pero eso no cuenta – el pequeño Neal era el consentido de Regina. Su abuelastra/cuñada lo adoraba y el sentimiento era mutuo. De hecho, su primera palabra había sido "tía" en un intento de llamar la atención de la reina. La cara larga de Snow había durado una semana entera -. Bueno, sólo tiene dos años, no puede ser tan difícil. Y de todas formas escogeré mal y tú tendrás que ir a cambiarlo.

Eso le valió otro golpe en el brazo, aunque mucho más suave esta vez. En el fondo la alcaldesa, su alcaldesa, era un cacho de pan. Y nunca mejor dicho, porque con esas piernas, ese cuerpo, esos labios y esos ojos que la miraban sabiendo perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando, Regina estaba para mojar p...

- ¿Qué clase de pensamientos perversos rondan por esa cabeza, señorita Swan?

El reloj dio las 5 y Emma sonrió al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba despacio para robarle un beso. Y luego otro. Y otro. Y otro más.

Suerte que habían insonorizado el cuarto permanentemente.

* * *

**Como siempre, gracias por leer x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Así que... por aquí estoy otra vez. Se suponía que esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero la inspiración viene cuando viene y... ya me entendéis. Quizás escriba otras escenas en el futuro, quizás no (tengo dos historias en proceso y debería centrarme en ellas), pero de momento voy a desmarcar la casilla de "complete".**

**Si alguien se pregunta por la parte AU... digamos que ha pasado todo lo de la serie excepto por el personaje de Robin Hood y todo lo que tiene que ver directamente con él (como si no hubiera existido) y tampoco la interacción CaptainSwan de la season 3B. Y han pasado tres años desde la derrota de Zelena.**

**OUAT no me pertenece :'(**

**Gracias a los que comentaron en el anterior capítulo y espero que este os guste!**

* * *

- ¿Emma? ¡Emma!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Aquí!

Regina subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación siguiendo los gritos de su novia. Se la encontró saliendo del baño adjunto, una única y corta toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

- ¿Aún estás así? - le preguntó incrédula. Ya llegaban 10 minutos tarde a la fiesta y había salido corriendo de la alcaldía esperando que la rubia estuviera preparada desde hacía rato.

- Tuve un percance – dijo Emma agachando la cabeza, arrimando los pies y juntando sus manos detrás de la espalda, en una pose claramente avergonzada.

- ¿Qué clase de percance? - Regina se cruzó de brazos, expectante.

- Puede que me haya caído en un charco de barro persiguiendo a Pongo – lo susurró tan bajo que casi no lo oye.

- ¿Puede? ¿No estás segura? - ahora se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

- No tiene gracia – resopló la sheriff moviéndose hacia la cama de matrimonio, donde tenía la ropa limpia.

- ¿Te vio alguien? - continuó ella sin poder contenerse.

- Afortunadamente no. Creo. Estaba en el medio del bosque, y allí no hay nadie. ¿Verdad?

Regina estuvo a punto de soltarle una de las suyas, para meterse con la rubia un poco más, pero se quedó sin habla cuando Emma dejó caer la toalla al suelo sin ningún pudor. Tres años juntas y aún la dejaba sin respiración. La recorrió de arriba a abajo, acariciando su cuerpo con la mirada y encontrando varias marcas con su firma. Sonrió orgullosa y casi no oye la pregunta que le estaba haciendo.

- ¿Dónde está Henry? ¿No ha venido contigo?

- Me llamó antes para decirme que iba directamente a Granny's. Y que iba a llevar a una amiga. Así que supongo que saldremos de dudas en cuanto a quién es su novia.

- ¿Te dijo eso? ¿A ti? - la sheriff no se lo podía creer. Quien quiera que fuera la chica, tenía mucho valor para aceptar conocer a su "suegra". _Espera, ¿eso me convierte a mí en el "suegro"?_

- Es culpa tuya, ¿sabes? Has acabado con mi reputación.

Emma sólo rió. Terminó de arreglarse y salieron dirigiéndose al coche.

-SQ-

Regina aparcó el Mercedes delante del restaurante y puso el freno de mano.

- Sigo sin entender porqué conduces tú siempre – se quejó su copiloto haciendo una especie de puchero.

- Porque dices que mi coche te odia y yo no estoy dispuesta a montarme en tu trampa mortal que casi no anda – contestó.

- ¡Eh! ¡Sí que anda! - hizo una pausa -. Casi siempre.

- Coge el regalo, venga, está en el asiento de atrás – Regina salió riendo del coche. A veces aún se sorprendía de la facilidad con la que Emma le arrancaba sonrisas, a todas horas, en todas las situaciones y momentos. La facilidad con la que la hacía feliz.

Se dirigieron a la entrada, cogiéndose de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos a medio camino. Desde fuera podían ver que ya todos estaban allí.

- ¡Tita! - exclamó Lena en cuanto traspasaron la puerta. Regina y Emma se miraron. Unos meses atrás habrían dudado de a quien se refería la niña, pero ahora ya no.

La pequeña bajó del regazo de su madre y corrió hasta abrazarse a las piernas de la morena, y ésta la cogió en brazos.

- Feliz cumpleaños, tesoro – le dijo la alcaldesa con un beso.

Neal, que estaba medio dormido en su sillita, se espabiló con el grito de su "prima" e hizo lo mismo que ella. Regina lo cogió en el otro brazo y la sheriff sacudió la cabeza. Era increíble cómo la supuesta Reina Malvada era la que acababa siempre rodeada de niños. Besó a los niños también y fue a saludar a sus padres, que estaban en una mesa con Henry y una muchacha bastante guapa de cabellos dorados. Le sonaba de haberla visto alguna que otra vez pero no conseguía ubicarla en el libro de cuentos.

- ¡Ma! - exclamó el chico antes de que le diera tiempo a nada, levantándose y llevándosela un poco aparte.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella confundida.

- Nada, es que... bueno, quería pedirte... sólo... no la atosiguéis, ¿vale? Me ha costado un montón convencerla - confesó nervioso. Él sabía que su madre sabía, pero aún así le daba palo hablar de ello -. ¿Puedes decírselo a mamá también?

- Demasiado tarde, chico.

Henry se giró en la dirección que había señalado Emma con la cabeza y vio con pesar que Regina y Belle habían llegado a la mesa de antes con los niños en brazos. Rápidamente corrió a sentarse al lado de su novia para que se sintiera más tranquila, con su madre rubia pisándole los talones. Ésta compartió una mirada significativa con la alcaldesa, quién asintió casi imperceptiblemente en respuesta.

- Así que... ¿no nos presentas, Henry? - inquirió Emma cuando estuvieron todos acomodados.

Henry miró a su alrededor. Sus madres, sus abuelos, Belle, Rumpel, y los pequeños Neal y Lena, esta última distraída jugando con el pelo de Regina. En el resto del local, en la fiesta pero sin intervenir en ese momento íntimo, se encontraban los enanitos bebiendo, Ruby y Whale coqueteando, Tink y Hook haciéndose carantoñas en una esquina, Archie y Gepetto hablando... amigos y vecinos por igual reunidos por una ocasión especial.

- Sí, claro – se aclaró la voz -. Familia, esta es Arya, estamos saliendo juntos – lo último lo dijo en voz baja, causando rubor en la susodicha y risitas en los demás.

- Es un placer conoceros a todos – consiguió decir la muchacha -. Oficialmente – apuntó. Era obvio que ya había escuchado de ellos antes, bien por Henry, bien por su fama.

- ¿Usas tu nombre de Storybrooke? - preguntó Regina después de que el resto dijera el 'igualmente' de rigor.

- Sí, bueno, es más cómodo que el del Bosque Encantado – todos rieron ante eso, todos menos cierta rubia, que escondió los labios detrás de su bebida. A Emma le picaba la curiosidad, pero no quiso ser maleducada y preguntar directamente.

Un rato después, cuando cada uno estaba a lo suyo, aprovechó que Regina se separó de Belle para ir a la barra y le habló por lo bajo.

- ¿Vas a decírmelo ya o piensas hacerme sufrir un poco más?

La morena sonrió divertida. Se había dado cuenta de la cara de circunstancia de su novia unos minutos antes y sabía que no tardaría en preguntarle.

- ¿Tanto te importa?

- Venga Regina, soy la única que no se entera. Me muero por saberlo – pidió la sheriff dando un sorbo de su copa.

- Está bien – claudicó al fin -. Es Pulgarcita.

Emma se atragantó, tosiendo escandalosamente, y cuando se recuperó puso su ya típica cara de _"¿ella también es real?"_.

- ¡¿En serio?! - exclamó ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

* * *

**Siempre pongo los nombres en su idioma original, básicamente porque suenan mejor, pero con "Pulgarcita" he hecho una excepción porque igual había alguien que no sabía quien era "Thumbelina" xD**

**Si tenéis alguna idea o escena en mente que encaje en esta historia (tenga relación con estos dos capítulos o no) y queréis que la escriba, podéis dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, y yo haré lo que esté en mi mano para cumplir. Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a Pau y Lledó por comentar en el capítulo anterior y por supuesto a Mel por sugerirme la trama de este. No creo que fuera esto lo que tenías en mente cuando me diste la idea del embarazo, pero espero que te guste igualmente :)**

* * *

Todo comenzó con una pregunta inocente. Tan inocente que causó reacciones alarmantes.

Era domingo, y como cada domingo comían todos juntos. Como una familia. Se había convertido en una tradición no-oficial que todos respetaban, más desde que las incorporaciones de Neal y Lena llenaban la casa de gritos infantiles e ilógica alegría.

Ese mañana, sin embargo, una nueva noticia (por cortesía de Leroy) había recorrido el pueblo: Tinkerbell y Hook esperaban su primer hijo. Al parecer, el capitán lo había gritado eufórico en medio de Granny's a la hora del desayuno. Era el tema del día.

- Ya era hora de que el pirata asentara la cabeza – comentó Rumpel con solo un poco de malicia en la voz mientras le pasaba las patatas a Belle -. Aunque le ha costado 300 años...

- Pues yo me alegro por ellos – canturreó Snow -. Deben de estar muy felices.

- Como sigamos así dentro de poco habrá más niños que adultos en Storybrooke – bromeó Emma, haciendo referencia al 'baby boom' que experimentaba el pueblo.

- Sería algo divertido de ver – rió David -. ¿Cuándo vais a animaros vosotras? - preguntó con inocencia mirando a su hija y a su "nuera".

El aire se enrareció y la tensión podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Regina bajó la mirada, Emma desvió la suya hacia un lado y el príncipe tragó saliva, ahogando un gemido cuando su mujer le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

- Así que... ¿cuándo piensas meter a Neal en la escuela, Snow? - dijo Belle tras unos minutos de silencio en los que nadie (salvo los niños que, ajenos a todo, intentaban empezar una guerra de comida) respiró -. ¿Quizás el año que viene?

La maestra contestó educada y los demás intentaron centrarse en esa conversación, a pesar de que la anterior flotaba todavía entre los cubiertos.

-SQ-

El resto del día fue incómodo. Muy incómodo. Ni siquiera Henry se atrevió a romper el silencio que se instauró entre sus madres, sino que salió de la casa para ver a su novia como ya era costumbre.

Normalmente, ellas se habrían encerrado en el estudio o en su habitación, bien para pasar el rato leyendo o haciendo cualquier pasatiempo en mutua compañía, bien para jugar a cosas no aptas para menores.

Pero ese domingo no fue así. Tras marcharse los invitados, Emma se excusó entre susurros, diciendo algo de unos papeles, y se fue a la comisaría como alma que lleva el diablo. Regina no la detuvo. Las dos tenían que lidiar solas con sus demonios personales si querían hablar de ello después.

La alcaldesa estaba convencida de que era estéril desde que el rey Leopold no había conseguido dejarla embarazada durante los primeros años de su matrimonio, y aunque quería a Henry con toda su alma, la idea de criar a otro niño que no llevara su sangre la molestaba un poco. En el fondo le tenía algo de envidia a la rubia por haber saboreado, a pesar de las circunstancias, las experiencias propias de un embarazo.

Emma estaba aterrorizada. Una cosa era criar a un niño de 10 años y otra muy distinta cuidar de un bebé. Los de los demás no contaban porque no convivía con ellos, sólo los veía de vez en cuando. ¿Y si Regina quería tener otro hijo? ¿Y si no estaba a la altura? ¿Y si no era una buena madre? Por eso y por muchas otras razones era un tema que nunca habían abordado a lo largo de su relación.

Volvió a la mansión bastante tarde, pero la ausencia de platos en la cocina le indicó que su novia tampoco había cenado. Caminó hasta el salón y se la encontró frente a la chimenea, un vaso de sidra en la mano. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Regina suspiró ante el contacto, dejó la copa en la mesita que las separaba del fuego y se recostó contra la sheriff, bajando todas sus defensas una vez más.

- Siento haberte dejado colgada – la escuchó decir.

- No pasa nada, yo también lo necesitaba.

Las llamas chisporrotearon aleatoriamente, creando bellas sombras por toda la estancia.

- ¿Y has llegado a una conclusión?

- Me encantaría volver a ser madre – dijo Regina al fin -. Pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Me gustaría llevarlo a mí, y no sé si seré capaz – otro silencio pensativo -. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Tengo miedo de no cumplir con las expectativas, como no pude la última vez – apretó más su agarre en torno a la figura de la morena -. Aunque es tan fácil imaginar a una pequeña mini-tú... eres lo bastante imponente como para despejar todas mis dudas. Y estoy segura de que puedes concebir, solo que nunca has tenido el apoyo correcto para hacerlo – añadió.

Regina dejó caer una sola lágrima por su mejilla y se tumbó por completo en el regazo de Emma.

- Gracias – susurró.

- ¿Porqué?

- Por todo.

La Salvadora sonrió.

- Siempre.

* * *

**Opiniones y/o sugerencias para próximos capítulos en el recuadro inferior o en mi twitter si lo preferís: noejjfdez_26**

**Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a Pau, Lledó y CarlaMills por sus reviews, y también a aquellos que me hablaron por twitter. Saber que gusta lo que escribo es todo lo que pido x)**

* * *

Emma bajó del coche patrulla y se preguntó una vez más si hacía lo correcto.

Puede que ahora fuera un hombre diferente, y que hubiera formado una familia, y que hiciera tiempo que no se veía envuelto en chanchullos mágicos, pero Rumpelstinskin era Rumpelstinskin y hay costumbres que nunca se pierden.

¿Mas que otra opción le quedaba después de que Blue la mirara como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la cara? Aparte de que las hadas/monjas nunca habían sido de mucha ayuda...

La campanita de la puerta sonó anunciando su presencia, y el hombre del bastón levantó la mirada enfocándola a través de la sala vacía.

- ¿Qué la trae por aquí, señorita Swan? - preguntó educado.

Emma lo observó detenidamente, sopesando cuán extraño e irrespetuoso sería que saliera corriendo de allí sin dar ninguna explicación. Tardó pocos segundos en borrar esa imagen de su mente. Huir ya no era una opción en su vida. Se acercó al mostrador y posó las manos sobre el cristal.

- Regina y yo queremos tener un bebé – soltó a bocajarro. Las palabras nunca habían sido lo suyo -. Un bebé de las dos.

- ¿Cuál es su pregunta, señorita Swan? - inquirió él con un inclinamiento de cabeza y su característica paciencia infinita.

- ¿Cómo lo hacemos? - la sheriff se cruzó de brazos. Era un gesto infantil, pero necesario. Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza y necesitaba sentirse protegida aunque sólo tuviera sus extremidades superiores para ello.

- ¿Me está preguntando sobre sexo, señorita Swan?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? - se escandalizó la rubia. Luego repasó la conversación en su cabeza y se dijo que tenía que tener más cuidado en la elección de términos lingüísticos. Algo tendría que habérsele pegado de las formas perfectas de su novia -. Lo que estoy intentando decir es que queremos ser madres otra vez.

- Sigo sin ver el problema, señorita Swan.

- Regina. Yo. Bebé. Impedimento biológico. Solución mágica. Usted – enumeró Emma -. ¿Lo entiende ahora?

Rumpel torció la boca en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- La vida es irónica – se limitó a decir -. Más de lo que incluso yo podría haber predicho.

- ¿Perdón?

- La Reina Malvada también vino a pedirme un niño hace casi 18 años. Aunque ella sí que necesitaba mi ayuda entonces...

- Regina ya no es la Reina Malvada – defendió la rubia inconscientemente, sin prestar atención al resto de la frase.

- Lo era cuando le conseguí a Henry – rebatió Rumpel.

- Ese no es el tema – levantó un poco la voz, ofuscada de tantas evasivas -. ¿Va a ayudarme o no?

Gold chasqueó la lengua.

- Está bien. Sígame – claudicó dirigiéndose a otra vitrina. De ella sacó un objeto extraño y mugriento. Parecía una varita pero estaba hecha de espirales que se cerraban sobre sí mismas y formaban singulares reflejos. El hombre se la dio y ella la cogió con cautela -. Lo que tiene que hacer...

- Espere... ¿Cuál es el precio? - interrumpió sin despegar la mirada de la "cosa" -. Toda magia tiene un precio.

- Esta en particular no lo tiene.

Emma entrecerró los ojos, pero decidió fiarse.

- Lo que tiene que hacer es ir a la playa, hacer una hoguera en la arena y bailar alrededor agitando esta varita. No le llevará más de un par de horas – explicó totalmente serio.

Completamente descolocada, la rubia se detuvo sólo un segundo antes de dar el primer paso hacia la salida y una muy probable humillación pública.

- ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

- Sí.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque su pregunta es completamente inútil en estos momentos.

- Sabe que no entiendo nada de lo que dice, ¿verdad?

- La magia es deseo, señorita Swan – respondió Gold con otra de sus enigmáticas sonrisas -. Coja el teléfono.

- ¿Qué?

Emma sintió la vibración del móvil dentro de sus pantalones. Lo observó con el ceño fruncido, la imagen de su reina particular en la pantalla. Pulsó la tecla verde y se lo llevó a la oreja.

- ¿Regina?

-SQ-

Emma se había saltado al menos media docena de leyes de tráfico, pero eso no ocupaba más que una ínfima parte de su mente. Que la denunciaran al sheriff si querían.

La alcaldesa sólo había dicho tres palabras antes de colgar: "ven a casa". Y la rubia había salido de la tienda como alma que lleva el diablo, sorprendiendo al mismísimo Gold. No es que hubiera sentido un peligro inmediato ni nada por el estilo, pero sí que su novia la necesitaba urgentemente. Y ella había perdido demasiadas cosas en su vida como para no hacer caso de tal llamada de auxilio.

Puso el freno de mano y traspasó la entrada de la mansión con la fuerza de un huracán.

- ¿Regina?

No obtuvo respuesta, así que se dirigió a las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta, sólo se fijó en tres cosas.

Uno: Regina, sentada en el borde de la cama con la mirada gacha. Emma rápidamente se arrodilló a su lado.

Dos: el predictor que la morena tenía ente sus temblorosas manos.

Y tres: el par de rayitas que adornaban el aparato.

- Condenado Rumpelstinskin...

* * *

**A partir de aquí me gustaría escribir escenas sueltas que reflejen la vida de pareja de Emma y Regina durante el embarazo de esta última, o también interactuando con otros personajes; así que os pido que hagáis un esfuerzo y me deis argumentos e ideas, porque la verdad es que a mí no me sobran xD **

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
